Steam
by lookaftersammy
Summary: When Sam finally snaps will he find the words that are all but banned in the Winchester camp? A realistic approach. Warning, suicide!fic. No Spoilers. R&R!


Disclaimer: Oh God I wish I owned them.. I really really do.. unfortunately slavery isn't legal in Australia though (just joking!!).

Spoilers: No spoilers but it's set after Hunted.

Authors Note: This is my first every supernatural fanfic. I know it's really short and I'm sorry. I had planned for it to go another way but you know these things.. they take a life of their own so often.. And I'm sorry to all who love Sammy, I love him too.. -sobs-

Please review!! Any advice is MORE than welcome!!

SN--Steam--SN

The duffel bag was heavy on his shoulder, an assortment of long cylinders prodding him in the back as he walked. Shopping bags, laden with soda, alcohol and junk food, straining at their plastic handles, dangled from his other hand, swinging haphazardly with every step. In an elaborate balancing act, pulled off with ease of practice, Dean barged through the motel door, into the dingy, mildew covered box of a room that was their newest abode.

Huffing as he lugged the shopping onto the small table, dropping the duffel onto its partner – the chair – Dean called out, "Sammy?" His ears fully registered the rushing gush of the shower coming from the small ensuite bathroom. A look at the closed bathroom door sent a ghost of a frown flittering momentarily across his face - the light was off. Steam wafted eerily from the cracks between the door, floor and walls. Muttering something largely incoherent about using all the hot water and with a wistful glance at one of the room's two single beds, Dean trudged toward the door.

"Sammy?" he called. "You in there?" The question was largely pointless but Dean couldn't stop it from slipping from his big-brother mouth. "Sammy?"

Dean sighed and flung himself onto a bed. "What ever.."

Dean could cope with twenty minutes.. after a hunt he could even cope with a forty minute shower.. but they hadn't even started the research yet and their last hunt was a week and 500 miles away. So as the time ticked on from twenty minutes to thirty Dean began to worry and at thirty-five Dean pushed himself off the lumpy bed and rapped hard on the bathroom door.

"Sam! Sammy! Are you ok in there?"

The big brother in him screamed. What was he doing in there? He had been awfully over-cheery, even for Sam, over the past couple of days. He'd put up with Dean's classic rock for 400 miles before protesting.. and even then.. it was much of a protest. And those eyes.. the ghosts that wandered over his vision as had stared unseeingly at the screen of his beloved laptop that very afternoon when he had thought that Dean wasn't watching..

"Sam! Sam, answer me!" Silence.. "Fine! I'm coming in.."

Dean slowly inched the door open. Steam engulfed him, streaming out into the cool room in long thin tendrils. Once it had cleared, Dean saw himself staring back in the mirror. No Sam. "Sam?" He pulled back the show curtain and gasped as red ran down the white tiled walls, diluted in parts by the searing water than fell mercilessly onto a clothed bundle, lying crumpled and curled around the shower drain. And next to the silent, broken form was a knife glinting cunningly in the cold moonlight that shone through the small ajar window. Next to that was an ominously empty tablet bottle.

"Oh shit.."

"Sam! Oh God! Sammy?!" Dean splashed into the shower, growling as the steaming water hit his skin. He span the hot and cold taps to off, horrified to find that the cold tap was already there. He knelt over his brother, Sam's head lolling to the side as his brother pulled him roughly onto his lap. "Sam.. Sammy?" Dean yelled, screamed, slapping his brother harshly across the face. "SAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!" It was a moan.. a desperate cry.. a plea.. whether to heaven or to hell it didn't matter.

Only as he looked up through tear blurred eyes was Dean to see Sam's dying words. He had mistaken them for splashes of his brother's life but written in blood so crimson as to be paint were the words:

"Dean, I love you."

And that's all that mattered.

So what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!! I'll try to reply to all of them!!


End file.
